


Winter Nights

by Phantom_Anime



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: AUish, Comfort, Comforting!Levi, Cute LeviHan, F/M, Snuggling, Winter, sick!Hanji, suggested relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Anime/pseuds/Phantom_Anime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji comes down with a cold and Levi takes it upon himself to look after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Nights

Staggering, the woman known as Hanji Zoe moved through the cold castle, arms clasped around herself to try to bring herself some warmth. 

Levi was in the lounge room, sipping idly on his tea, a novella in his hand. Though he didn't appear cold, if you looked at the book in which he was holding, you could see the pages shaking slightly. 

He looked up briefly as Hanji entered, noticing her shuddering form. Sighing, he placed the book and tea down and rose from his chair, removing his jacket and draping it over her. "You'll get ill, idiot." He muttered, guiding her back to her room. 

She simply laughed quietly. "Oh? Levi Ackerman looking after me... Never thought I'd see the day." She teased, causing Levi to tut as he opened her door and pushed her inside, closing it. 

He led her to the bed and sat her down, crouching down to removed her boots before moving over to the fireplace to try and start a fire. 

"Get under the covers while I do this. You're no good to anyone frozen." He said, concentrating on the fire. Once he finally lit it, he watched the flames crackle, highlighting his features before moving to the bed once more. 

"What are you doing?" Hanji questioned as Levi removed his boots and climbed in beside her, pulling her into his chest. 

"I'm keeping you warm, Shitty Glasses, shut up and accept it." He stated grumpily and Hanji fell quiet. 

"A... ACHOO!" Hanji sneezed loudly, having gotten a cold now. 

"Fuck sake." Levi complained.


End file.
